The Passions of a Sith Lord
by CortessaBlatt
Summary: What context is evil? What can be said for those who have fallen from grace? Female Revan, kind of AU. Oneshot, I think.


**The Passions of a Sith Lord**

_What context is evil? What can be said for those who have fallen from grace? Female Revan, kind of AU. Oneshot, I think._

**Rated PG13**

**Disclaimer: **And that's the way the cookie crumbles.

**The Passions of a Sith Lord**

_I know now that something has changed inside of me. The iron grip of fear and confusion has released, and rather it is imbedded inside, rather then hovering, a menacing shadow before me. Like a fool I reached into the darkness, to feel it, to question it, to learn. But knowledge is not what I seek. No longer. As if the shell of my body has been stripped off, I am a raw, bloody mess, slowly healing back to what I was… what I hope I was. But I will always be scarred. _

_Am I evil? I suppose I am. The way the maimed women scream… the children… how they weep… how the slaves cower in fear, bloody and swollen and broken… how the people bow, atremble, at my feet… How he glared at me as I told him to get on his knees before the Sith Lord. _

_He swore to me that he would never sink to his knees again, and yet he does, every time. I can feel the burning pain coming from him as I trace the scars over his back and shoulders. He hates me, but he's drawn. I love that – it's a sign of power. _

_Of control._

_Of triumph._

_What am I to want such things?_

_Multiple times he has tried to strangle me while we slept. Many times he has tried to escape, or murder me. But he is my toy… my pet. I won't let him go. I will train him, no matter how hard it will be. Carth, my pet, my lover, my apprentice, my toy. How familiar. How… delicious._

_I do so love irony._

------

The sun peeked through the window, kissing the wine glasses and sending tiny rainbows dancing across the ceiling, lighting up the dreary room. Slumped in the arm chair was Revan, swinging her finger to a nonexistent tune, her eyes fixed, red and bloodshot, on the door. A single, exposed leg snaked out from her robes and rested firmly on the step leading up to her throne, her stiletto-esque heel firmly pressed onto the floor. She pressed a wine glass to her deep red lips, but it was empty. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Milady," murmured a voice to her right.

She fluttered a hand. "Be off, Yun," she mumbled. "I have no need for you."

The slave woman bowed, clasping her fingers together between her breasts, before she scampered off; her bare feet were soundless on the floor.

Revan sighed, turning her eyes to the ceiling in her drunken half-stupor. She sighed, and, after a moment, murmured, "Bring me Carth."

The door almost instantly opened and Carth staggered forward, naked from the waist up, with his hands chained behind his back. He bellowed at her to be released, and she waved a hand at her guards. They un-cuffed him and bowed, melting out of sight as if they had never been there.

Carth snarled like an unleashed beast. "You can't hold me forever, Revan!" he yelped; his voice was scratchy and high-pitched from lack of use, though he screamed this every night, even while she lay in the heat of his arms. Even now his hands flexed as he imagined his fingers around her pretty neck. "You won't betray the Republic!"

"I haven't," she drawled, clicking a single, carefully-manicured finger on her wine glass. She smirked at him. "If you haven't noticed, my darling, I've been carefully avoiding the Republic. They have no reason to hate me. I haven't touched them."

"You're a cold-hearted, twisted wench," he gasped.

She chuckled deep in her throat. "That may be," she replied, sipping more wine and swallowing her negative feelings along with it. "Why don't you come here, my pretty pet? Let me touch you again…"

"I won't," he protested reluctantly, but still he approached her, and she stood before him. The stared face-to-face, and his eyes shone with emotion.

She pressed her fingers to his chest. "What bothers you, Carth?" she breathed. He winced. "I kept them alive, all of them. I saved countless millions, and I haven't touched the Republic since. I take slaves, but they're all willing." She smiled at him and kissed him, and he remained motionless, staring at her firmly. She nibbled on his lip, trying to coax him from his defiance, but he remained unyielding. Without pulling away she murmured, "I fight off countless assassins every day. I face numerous armies every week with my bare hands and a sorry excuse of backup team. Couldn't I be somewhat of a hero?"

He stiffened. "No."

She lost her patience with him. She stepped back, and gripped his shoulders. He grimaced as she imbedded her nails into his skin and pressed downwards. "On your knees," she rasped darkly, and, at a sluggish pace, he did as he was told.

"I hate you," he snarled.

"Say it," she hissed, drawing a finger over his jaw, which he clenched.

"Never again, Revan!" he cried, wincing as she shocked him with the Force. He hated her, she knew, but he was still tied to her, unable to truly deny her what she wanted. So she repeated herself.

"_Say it_!" she barked.

He bowed his head, taking a deep, shuddering breath. He was a broken man in her grasp, and he was hers to mold, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Very slowly, for each word brought him pain, he murmured, "You are the Dark Lord Revan, and I obey."

------

_He loathes me. He would rather see a rope around my pretty neck. Oh, my dear, this is what I like. I will train you. You will learn. This hate is all well-placed; I have seen you take it out on slaves, and men. One day, you will kill me, my precious. And then you will be ready._

_Just as long as you remain on your knees._

_Pray._

_Breathe._

_I am the Dark Lord Revan, and by my hand, you _will_ obey._

------

**Author's Notes: **You have every right to bash me for this one. It stinks. AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME. Carth is all… weepy. I tried to keep him IC but it didn't work so well. You can get on my butt for him being all wussy-ish. I won't mind. I deserve it.

ALSO, my luff children, I have this to say: I realize most of my fanfictions have kissing, cussing, smoking, drugs, alcohol, and sex. I have done **none** of these things. **Ever**. I want you to realize that, and not take me for some high sex-addict. XD I'm just an obnoxious teenage girl with too much free time and a LOT of Diet Coke.


End file.
